The Last Text
by Carlykinz
Summary: The Last Text- You do not realise how something is so precious until it is cruelly taken away from you in a blink of an eye. That is how I Maddie Collier lost everything and everyone so precious to me. sorry this summary sucks and will change when I think of something better lol.


_**A/N : **_ Hi Guy's this is possibly just an Idea I got after watching Dance Moms when they did the dance called "The last text" and well I just got an Idea and thought I would see what you all thought of my version and idea. This is just a one- shot but could go on if you wanted it to.

Please review and please be kind as I am not a very confident writer at all and very unsure of my work thank you .

* * *

_**You do not realise how something is so precious until it is cruelly taken away from you in a blink of an eye. That is how I Maddie Collier lost everything and everyone so precious to me:**_

That morning I woke up to soft sun light beaming into my room from the small gap in the blinds I stretched yawned and mustered as much energy as I could to get up and out of bed. I finally step out of bed, walk over to the blind, and opened it and I am met with warm and soft sunshine beaming onto my face making me smile. I took a moment to myself and looked out the window at the lovely day feeling the warmth on my cheek from the sunshine as it shone through the glass. Bringing myself out of the daze, I walk into the restroom and took a quick shower.

I got out of the shower and got dressed and left my room leaving my bed unmade and walked into the kitchen where I saw my mom sitting on a bar stool sipping on her coffee.

"Morning mom" I say rather cheerfully making my mom jump slightly in her seat.

"Oh... Morning sweetie" Mom says back to me with a warm smile.

"Hannah's sister is taking me to school today mom" I saw my mother smile drop suddenly.

"Maddie I told you yesterday I am not too happy letting you go into that car with a 17-year-old, I am more than happy to drop you and your friends to school"

"Hannah's sister in a really good driver and I will be fine" I saw trying to comfort her.

"Maddie, please let me drive you to school, I don't care how good of a driver she is" I can hear the worry in my mother's voice.

"I don't care mom, I am going in that car with my friends whether you like it or not" I put my hands on my hips and glare at my mother who got up off her stool and calmly walked past me and put her cup in the sink.

"Fine, we will talk about when you get home from school," my mom mumbles.

"I will be fine mom, you wanted to be part of my life and now you are your smothering me and that's just got to stop" I call out in anger.

"I told you we will talk about this when you get home after school" mom yells back before she disappears into her room to get ready for work.

I stand routed to the spot where mom left me after a few minutes I move over to the work surface and grab a banana and head back to my room .I was snapped out of my little daydream when I heard Hannah's sisters car horn beep twice.

I grab my school bag and fling it over my shoulder taking one last look at my appearance before I rush out of my room not bothering to say anything to mom because she was clearly mad at me so I rush out of the front door and close it behind me and rush up to the car "Hey" I say greeting Hannah and her sister Holly as I got in to the car.

"thanks for picking me up this morning" I say turning to Holly who looked at me in her rear view mirror "No problem Maddie".

We pull out of the driveway taking the main road I watch as the world flashes me by.

Hannah notices that I am rather quiet "Are you alright Maddie?" Hannah asked glancing at me and I smiled sweetly at her before I went back to looking out the window.

"Come on you can tell me"

"It's nothing," I say not really wanting to tell her that I feel rather nervous today for some reason and the fight with my mother a few minutes ago but I push the thought to the back of my mind and decide to focus on the present.

"We got to swing by to pick Katie, Casey to pick up, ok" I nodded and smile "Of course" and then go back to look out the window.

We pull up outside Katie's and everyone jumps into the back and instantly we are talking laughing and mucking about taking photos I am busy sending a text message to mom apologising when Katie turns to me , Hannah and Casey "say cheese" and takes a photo of all of us smiling and pulling crazy faces.

We take one of the small quiet side streets knowing that there would not be many people around in this weather. Hannah checked to make sure there was not anything behind us before she brought the car to a slow stop at the stop sign and making sure that it was clear she carried on.

Katie un buckles her seat belt and leans over to whisper something in my ear which makes me laugh and Hannah's sister takes her eye of the road for a split second to see what Katie was doing so I whisper something back and then Katie turns back to the front and I carry on sending my text to mom .

**Mom, I know you mad at me but I can't take you hating me and well I am... sor-"**

I suddenly hear car tires screech to a stop that is the last thing I remember before I see a car came flying down the road and smashed right in to the side of us sending us skidding full force sending Katie crashing through the wind screen and land on the main road. Hannah's sister sitting up staring blankly a head with a look of complete horror upon her bruised and bloody face. I lay conscious and wounded in the back of the car after the impact and Casey lands on the bonnet of the smoky car unconscious covered her own blood. I look round to see just me in the back of the car whilst Casey was unconscious on the car bonnet. Hannah is lying in the middle of the road not moving and her sister is sitting up staring blankly in complete shock. I manage to get up but I can feel the pain but all that matters was my friends. I get out of the car and walk round to see Katie, laying there unconscious and Hannah seeing her laying there in her own pool of blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. I look to the sky and close my eyes as tears slip slowly down my swollen and bruised cheeks. I walk over to Hannah I turn her over and lean over to check if she was breathing but there were no sign of her breathing so I start to perform CPR on her seeing her chest move up and down by my persistent rhythm as I perform the CRP but I know deep down inside that she's already gone. I stop the CRP and just break down my breaths getting short by the second as I sob racked with guilt not being able to save her.

I rush back into the car and lean over to Holly Hannah's sister placing my hand on her shoulder only to see that she had closed her eyes so I just lost it and shook her with every bit of energy I could muster " Wake up Please, Wake up please don't leave me" I sob uncontrollably but she clearly wasn't waking up. I eventually gave up in myself, my body just could not take it any longer and started to shut down, and the last thing I hear is the sounds of the police and ambulance sirens before everything I know and remember is gone in a flash and I take my final breath before it all fades to black.

_**Like I said you don't realise how precious something is until it is cruelly taken away from you in a blink of an eye. It was suppose to be a happy and beautiful day but that all changed in one split second was all it took and that fateful day was the day I lost things so precious to me.**_


End file.
